


Sugar Sweet

by WrongRemedy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Or at least attempted baking), Baking, Bray's antagonism towards Bonkers the cat, Domestic Fluff, In fact possibly the least kayfabe compliant thing I can imagine, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Seduction, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: There were a lot of things Bray expected when he let Xavier into his home. Waking up on Valentine’s Day to Xavier dancing around the kitchen in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a pink heart-patterned apron while mixing a bowl of something and humming what Bray is sure is probably some kind of ridiculous “romantic” song was not one of those expected things. And yet, here they are.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sam (@braywashed on tumblr) because I owe her more of this pairing than anyone can possibly fathom and Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity
> 
> Title from "Sugar" by Maroon 5 because I'm too cliche and tired to come up with anything better.

There were a lot of things Bray expected when he let Xavier into his home. Waking up on Valentine’s Day to Xavier dancing around the kitchen in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a pink heart-patterned apron while mixing a bowl of something and humming what Bray is sure is probably some kind of ridiculous “romantic” song was not one of those expected things. And yet, here they are.

“Woods!” he calls out, making Xavier jump at the sound of his voice. Xavier spins around to face him, unfortunately robbing Bray of the admittedly spectacular view of Xavier’s ass he was getting before, and immediately breaks out into a grin when he sees Bray standing in the doorway.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Xavier exclaims, walking towards him with the mixing bowl in hand. “Good, you can try this before I scoop them out.”

Xavier stops just in front of him and holds out a huge wooden spoon with a glob of cookie dough on the end, putting it as close to Bray’s face as is humanly possible without just force-feeding it to him. Bray raises an eyebrow.

“Cookies for breakfast?” he asks. “Didn’t your mama ever tell you you’re supposed to eat your vegetables first?”

Xavier rolls his eyes. “Try it,” he says, shoving the spoon forward another fraction of an inch until Bray finally gives in with a put-upon sigh and leans in to take the bite of dough. It doesn’t taste any different than any other cookie dough on planet Earth, but Xavier’s looking at him with that hopeful expression he gets like all it would take to make him happy is Bray’s approval, and who is Bray to disappoint him?

“Mmm,” he hums, noting how Xavier lights up immediately just at the sound. “Better hurry up and get those in the oven or I’m liable to have all the dough gone before you get the chance.”

Xavier bites his lip against his smile, and Bray fights every voice in his mind that’s screaming disgusting words like “adorable” when Xavier walks back over to the counter and sets the bowl down. Bray follows him across the room, coming up close behind him and boxing him in against the edge of the counter. His hands fall to Xavier’s hips - exposed thanks to the cut of the ridiculous apron - as he looks over Xavier’s shoulder to watch him scoop little pieces of the dough out onto a sheet pan.

“Y’know, on second thought...” Bray murmurs after the first few cookies have been rolled out, mouth pressed up close against the shell of Xavier’s ear, “as delicious as I'm sure those cookies would be, if you really wanted to do somethin’ for Valentines Day, you coulda stayed in bed. I’m sure I would’ve thought of some kinda way for us to celebrate.”

He trails his lips down the side of Xavier’s neck to his shoulder, pressing up closer against Xavier’s back. Xavier huffs a laugh.

“You can’t just keep me locked away in your bedroom all the time,” Xavier grumbles, but Bray feels him lean his weight back against him while he keeps working on the cookies, so clearly it isn’t a full-hearted protest.

“Clearly we’ve had a miscommunication about your purpose here,” Bray says, biting the back of Xavier’s neck where it’s exposed thanks to the ponytail holder in his hair.

Bray hears the normal kitchen spoon Xavier was using to scoop out his dough clatter against the countertop when Xavier shudders against him, and out of the corner of his eye he sees that loathsome creature Xavier calls a pet cat raise his head up curiously from the chair he’d been sleeping on to see what the commotion is about. Bray glares at Bonkers for a split second, just long enough to send the little beast padding out of the room to go make trouble somewhere else in the house, and then he turns his attention back to scattering more bites to any skin he can reach.

“Bray…” Xavier says, voice trailing off as he tips his head back against Bray’s shoulder. Bray peeks around him and smirks when he notices that Xavier is no longer even trying to do anything productive and is instead gripping the edge of the counter like it’s the only thing saving him from drowning. “The cookies…” he tries again, but falls silent immediately when Bray shushes him quietly.

“Forget the cookies, hmm? Throw something over ‘em and we’ll come back later.”

Xavier nods, pulling away from Bray just enough to reach behind himself and untie his apron and pull it over his head before tossing it on top of the mixing bowl and the sheet pan. Bray takes a step backwards, already heading for the door but unwilling to take his eyes off of Xavier, and when Xavier turns around to face him Bray holds a hand out that Xavier takes without hesitation.

Even without cookies for breakfast, it’s the sweetest Valentine’s Day of Bray’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking wrestling on tumblr at: unprofessionalwrestling  
> Find me talking general fandom/following back at: somethingsoinviting


End file.
